


Finals Week

by nerdy_as_heck



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Crushes, M/M, Pining, Secret Crush, but probably not, i lost inspiration, im lazy and wanna move on to other things, maybe ill make a part 2?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_as_heck/pseuds/nerdy_as_heck
Summary: A drabble about Chazz being unfocused during an exam. May not be continued, I don't know where to go from here
Relationships: Manjoume Jun | Chazz Princeton & Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, Manjoume Jun | Chazz Princeton/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Kudos: 34





	Finals Week

Why did no one ever want to sit next to Chazz during an exam? So he may have tried to cheat off of Zane /one/ time. That doesn't mean he would cheat off of everyone! Everyone else is a moron!

Even if that was true, no one wanted to be by Chazz in a bad mood. Which, as everyone could tell from a mile away, was his current state as he stewed in anger and glared at everyone that walked past him. The poor unlucky souls that showed up last would /have/ to sit next to him! It's a full class for finals!

"Your exams are now being passed out."

...or not. Safe to say, Chazz was pissed. Two people really had to ditch on the most important class day of the year? He was practically hissing to himself before hearing the door slam open and running footsteps.

'Finally...' was the only coherent thought Chazz could manage before he heard the voice.

"Sorry I'm late, teach!"

...maybe being alone wouldn't have been such a bad thing. Because no way in hell was Chazz going to take a 4 hour exam sitting next to his cru... Frie... Whatever!

As Jaden ran to the front of the room to grab an extra test sheet, Chazz frantically looked around to see if maybe, just maybe, there were any other seats left. Not that it would have mattered, because before he could finish checking, Jaden had made eye contact and waved.

A flurry of cuss words were the only thing present in Chazz's mind as Jaden ran up the stairs and walked over several people, just to sit on his left side. God, did he have to sit so close? Their arms were practically touching!

"What's new, Chazzaroo?" Whether from humiliation at other people hearing that now, his usual tendency to become flustered at Jaden's excited voice, or a combination, Chazz didn't know.

Before responding, Chazz crossed his arms on the desk and leaned down to avoid having to look at him. "Ever hear of personal space?"

"Hey, I just thought it'd be fun to have someone to talk to during the breaks!"

Chazz opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. And then...

"Test begins now." Chazz had never been more grateful to hear those words in his life. But that couldn't be the end of the torment. Of course not, life wouldn't be that kind to him.

Not having to talk to Jaden for all 4 hours helped. But every few minutes, Jaden would still elbow his side or kick his foot, just trying to reduce his own boredom from a /test/. Yuck.

Each time it happened, Chazz had to bite his tongue and pretend he couldn't feel it, though he was certain the reddening of his face was a dead giveaway. It was about an hour into testing that Jaden finally gave up and Chazz took a sigh of relief.

Unfortunately, that's also when Chazz noticed that he had only answered 7 out of the 120 multiple choice questions.

"If this slacker makes me fail the final, I'll kill him."


End file.
